Frost Chronicles : Book One
by Wrenegade-Cath
Summary: Hi, I am Evy. Evelyn Frost. Sorry, now its Evelyn Frost Cullen. My life has always been stuck in the plain old hum and drum of the Frost Mansion. Not an ounce of excitement. An estranged father and an ailing grandma. That was all I had. I never looked for more. Never knew what more was... Until now. - A/N OC/Jacob! And everyone else!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Evelyn's Life is a Joke!**

 ** _There is no escape._**

 ** _Everything is right here._**

 ** _Everything that has ever mattered is right infront of me._**

 ** _Then why do I feel so out of place?_**

 ** _Is this not my world?_**

 ** _Where do I belong?_**

...

I always knew my life was playing a cruel joke on me. No, seriously, I have noticed it. Despite of having everything, I had nothing. I had my father, but didnt have enough attachment with him to call him 'dad'. I had money but didnt have any friends to siblings to spend on. I had already completed my secondary education, but was yet to step in a real high school.

Sad... Isn't it?

But true...

Have you ever heard of The Frost Enterprises? I guess no, because it doesn't come up that much. If you arent involved in direct corporate business, you would never ever hear of it or its owner- Mr. Jonatthan P. Frost. He is the leading business tycon of his field. And he owns it. And also is my father.

My mom's dead ,Or murdered. Depends on who you believe. Mr. JP Frost believes that its was a revenge planned on by his jealous counterparts. Granny (yes i do have a GRANDMOTHER! How do you think i was surviving in Frost Mansion!) believes- Fate. Actually she had a feeble and weak heart, which didnt support her too long. I was two.

My granny was one of the most peculiar persons that I had met (but then I didnt go out to be in the company of others much..). And yeah, she's actually my great grandmother, but as there is no nickname for it, I stick to plain-old 'granny'. So anyway my granny- Mrs. Daniella Ann Frost is my father's Grandmother( it sounds crazy but she is like 90 or something!). She was my only friend, companion, guide, mentor, and everything that you can think of. I couldnt imagine my life without her.

Remember how I told you my life was playing a 'cruel joke' on me?

We knew granny was dying. Internal organ Failure. Happens all the time. We saw her grow fragile and weak. We saw her fading slowly. But there was something that had kept her alive all these years. Something that made her watch the rise and fall of the Frost. Something which she only shared with me...

" Granny, you called? What is it? Did you take the medicines? Hey do you want me-" she cut me midway.

" Calm down Evy. I am alright."

I looked at her. No. She WASNT alright. Sensing my rebuke she quickly said,

"I want you to do something for me,Evelyn"

Okay, when someone uses full-name-BE on high alert- something BIG is coming up.

She continued,as I nodded, handing me a small photograph that I hadn't noticed before "I want you to find her". I looked down at the old photograph.

The picture had two girls. Sisters,maybe by the looks of it. But the photo was too old to be sure- black and white. One was in her teens while the other was just a toddler- five or six maybe.

I turned the picture to find two names etched on the back.

I read them out loud in wonder,

"Danniella and Esme. ."

 **A/N:**

 **Hey you all!**

 **I had posted this story nearly two years ago, but I lost my interest and kinda left it... But am restarting again... So yay!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 : Esme is my GRANNY!**

 **...**

I _know_ ** _you,_**

 ** _I have touched you._**

 ** _Yet I couldn't hold_**

 ** _I could only hope._**

 ** _Hope._**

...

When you have a granny who is dying due to multiple organ failures and she asks you to find her elder sister who INTURN turns out to be your real Great Grandmother, exactly what will your reaction be?

Don't know? Let me tell you!

When Granny handed me that photograph and asked me to find her sister (that's Esme), I thought she had gone crazy. But when she told me the real DEAL, never, AND I repeat, NEVER in my life, I thought it to be about my REAL Great Grandmother, her death and her child...

 _Earlier..._

"But Granny! How can we find someone who is dead? I mean she committed suicide, remember?" I couldn't believe it. Granny was literally asking me to bring the dead sister back. The sister who jumped off a cliff when her child was stillborn.

She was arguing vehemently, "She promised! She wouldn't ever leave me like that. Atleast not without a good bye. Esme won't do that to me. I know she won't ..." she started sobbing like a kid, caressing the photograph.

I hugged her quietly, rubbing her back and rocking her slowly. She was still blubbering something"..have to...give her back...have to...her place here..."

I wiped her tears for a while." Shh... Granny its alright. Its all going to be ok. It's time for your medicine. I am going to call the nurse again, ok ?", I asked. Seeing no reponse from her, I slowly stood up and marched towards the door when she she whisphered...

"I am not your Granny. She is."

I stopped. My breath caught in my throat. I wanted to yell, but it all got stuck in my mouth. Sensing my erratic behaviour, granny said, " Come here, Evy. Its time you knew a little more about the Frost."

I would have liked to think that she was joking, that once I approached her, she winked and laughed out at my face, saying that she had got me aagain ( yeah, me and granny are always pranking each other. She may be old, but believe me guys, she CAN pull some really awesome tricks.).

Sadly, that wasn't the case. Not only did she tell me about Esme, her sister, but her husband and the 'stillborn' baby.

 _Gilbert Andrews Frost. One of the most powerful persons during 1920s. The only son and heir to his father's immense fortune. A fortune with came with a deadline. See, Gilbert was a gambler and was leading a lavish life wasting away his inheritance. Old Mr. Frost was on his way to grave then. So he did the only thing that he thought would change his son. He changed his will and put in a deadline for his son. It stated, that if by the age of 30, Gilbert doesn't marries and provides a heir to the Frosts. And the only other eligible woman for him would have been Esme's so, Gilbert's father denied him a penny unless he married Esme. Greedy Gilbert, didn't waste a second in making Esme, his beloved wife._

 _Sady,the "beloved" part didn't work out much._

 _See, Gilbert's old habit still stuck to him. But with the deadline was indeed coming closer as he was 29. All in all, he was horrible to young Esme. Used to get wasted outside and come home to thrash her. This went on, until, Esme became pregnant. And then began Gilbert's wait for immense fortune. He never planned to become a father. He was just after the money. Also, Esme was proving more of a burden to him as she was against his mingling with other women._

 _Esme was already 7 months pregnant, when Gilbert decided to finish things with her. But a simple divorce wasn't enough. Gilbert's father had named all his property and the Frost Enterprises on the future heir. Only a child of both Esme and Gilbert was to be acknowledged for that vast wealth. So Gilbert made an all too sure plan. A plan that worked too well._

 _When Esme's son was born, Gilbert replaced the child with that of a stillborn from the hospital. Esme saw her dead child, she couldn't bear it. With all the tortures that she had endured in the Frost Mansion, she didn't wish to go back. She committed suicide by jumping off a cliff. At last, Gilbert was a free man. With a young child and no Esme, he was given the inheritance till the child was of age. And so the child was brought up in Frost Mansion. Later, when Daniella turned 18, due to her social status and family, she was forced to marry Gilbert, so as to look after Esme's son. Danni never allowed Gilbert to touch her and so never bore any children of her own._

 _The only problem was Esme's body. When the Frost were informed of the body's disappearance, Daniella was the first to believe that Esme was still alive. She demanded that her sister should be searched for and brought to home again. But they never found her. Or her body._

After she told me the whole thing, I could understand why she still had hopes for her sister. Who could have died a long ago. But I wasnt going to tell her that.

"If Esme Frost is alive anywhere, I am gonna bring her home." I solemnly promised Granny, silently stroking the picture.

 **Third persons POV**

In a hospital,Phoenix...

"Come on Edward! Cheer up! Bella's gonna be up any moment", a spiky haired girl, Alice, whispered to her brother. Seeing him still mope, "Ok! Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Cause it's not James. We killed him. Renee is gonna be here. And Charlie's here. Bella... Bella is finally safe, Edward.".

"Safe? You call her that?! Just LOOK at her Alice! She almost died! Because... Because of me...She is nothing but safe, ok." Thundered an angry Edward.

Silently, he stood up huffing and without a glance back entered the closest room.

"Ugh! I hate it when he does that! I was just trying to help!" Alice rubbed her marble temples furiously. Someone touched her from behind and she relaxed instantly. She couldn't help but smile.

"Trying to be sneaky on me, Jazz?"

"ME? No way!", chuckled Jasper, as he wrapped his arms around her. Alice let out a sigh of contentment as she leaned on him. Jasper led her to one of the metal chairs and together they sat down.

"Don't worry. Bella is going to be alright. Carlisle's right here to help," Jasper soothed Alice.

Rubbing on her shoulders he continued," Rose and Esme are coming here too. Maybe we can-"

His sentence trailed out as Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over. Her body jerked forward and she sat up a bit straight. He realized what was happening.

A vision.

As Alice's eyes focused again, Jasper, asked "What did you see?"

Alice explained her vision of a girl and an old woman holding a photograph. The girl was promising the old woman that she would find the latter's sister. "Oh. That's wasn't expected, I guess. We didn't know the girl, did we?" Jasper inquired. She shook her head. Her eyes were bright, he could feel the excitement emitting from her. He asked again," What is it?"

Alice started, "The girls in the photograph, we know one of them."

"Who?"

"Esme!"

...

A/N: I just hope its not that confusing. In a gist, Esme is Evy's Great Grandmother. She died/committed suicide after Edward becoming vampire... So that must be after 1920s... And Daniella is way younger to Esme when she was married. So later, 18 year old Danni marries a 40 something Gilbert...in maybe 1930s...So, she z currently 80 something.. and it fits weirdly.. I hope so... so that make the timeline for this book to be 2010...

Anyway, do PM me if there is something wrong or any suggestions..

As always, reviews are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **: Doctor! Doctor! How do you do?**

 ** _I see._**

 ** _I search._**

 ** _You are not forgotten._**

 ** _You are just not remembered._**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

A quiet knock on my bedroom door pulled me out of my deep thoughts. "Come in" . I turned to see Javier, our butler, bowing first and then saying, "Dr. Cullen has just arrived, Miss Frost." I nodded, slowly rising from my chair. As I exited my room, I thought about the last few days which had gone in a whirlwind. From admitting Granny in the Grace Hale Hospital to the meeting with the doctors. Everyone in the meeting had proposed Dr. Cullen's name. Said he was the best and his advice would be certainly good for us. Father didn't want anyone to think that the Frosts couldn't get "the best of the best", so he arranged the kind doctor to come and have a meeting with us. Although, we all knew that Granny won't survive in the end. Still, we were trying hard to at least lessen her pain.

As I descended the stairs, my eyes fell on the doctor. _OH MY GOD! IS THAT_ _ **THE DOCTOR**_ _ **?**_ Standing in front me was a blonde male, whose face would have looked more appropriate on the front cover of any fashion magazine. Needless to say, I was literally drooling. I mean don't get me wrong, I may be trapped in a mansion but I do get to see hot guys through the numerous parties that my father 'asks' me to attend in his absence.

Dr. Cullen chuckled at my expression as I tried to calm my nerves. _For GOD's SAKE! Hold it WOMAN!_ He outstretched his perfectly manicured pale hand for me to shake as he introduced himself. "Good evening Miss Frost. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen"

"I believe your vacation to Phoenix wasn't cut short due to us. I am very sorry for the inconvenience." For a moment I became still due to the cold impact. "Oh, Dr. Cullen, you are freezing!"

"Its nothing to worry about Miss Frost. Now to move on to more pressing matters at hand, I would like to see Mrs Frost a soon as possible."

 _Oh, straight on business are we?_ I thought. "Sure thing Dr. Cullen."

The doctor smiled kindly at me and said, " I know it must be a hard time for you now, but I will do everything to help Mrs. Frost." I nodded, not saying anything. " I hope you don't mind but my wife is also here, with me," Carlisle informed me further.

"Oh! That's alright. I would like to meet her" I replied back politely. Dr. Cullen smiled again as he spoke, "Well that's good, because currently she is in the hospital waiting for us. In fact, I came here to take you there to discuss some issues related to Mrs. Frost's medication."

And that's exactly what we did through the whole ride to the hospital. Dr. Cullen seemed to know his way very well around the halls of Grace Hale and in a matter of minutes we were in front of Granny's private room. I entered without knocking only to see another woman with my grandmother. I stopped short. She wasn't wearing any uniform, so it was safe to say that she wasn't the nurse. Her pale face was perfectly heart shaped with strands of mahogany coloured hair on her forehead. She was dressed immaculately. I could se designer all over her. Her ocher eyes widened as she took my appearance. _There was something off about her. Like a memory. Like that thing which you have stuffed in the back of your closet only to see it when you least expected it. Something forgotten._ What confused me more was the shocked expression on her face next to Granny's toothless grin.

I felt a cold hand pressed on the small of my back as Dr. Cullen guided me further into the room. "Miss Frost, meet my wife."

And only then it hit me. The face. The resemblance. _Like a memory. Forgotten . Like a picture._ Although Granny was old and her once black hair was all grey, you could see it. The likeness. The way they set their lips waiting. The twitch of the eye brow, one's more than the other's. But it was there. And I could see her making the connections too. Her eyes memorizing and seeing my face, looking for her own.

She took a step forward grasping my outstretched hand to shake. She said " Hello Evelyn. I am Carlisle's wife, Esme".

I don't know why I shivered. Because of her icy touch or her name.

 _Esme._

…

 **A/N: I don't know how this chapter went… Argh… I guess we'll have to see ….Reviews please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How I met "aunt Esme"?

 _I had an ember of hope._

 _And I kept it._

 _Alive._

 _Not knowing it still breathed,_

 _Little hope into me._

Esme POV

"SHUT UP!", Evelyn suddenly yelled, stopping Carlisle to continue further. She was breathing heavily which made me a little anxious. I heard the steady beating of her heart. Rising. She appeared to be flushed, like she had just stopped after running. I looked at Carlisle, who nodded calmly. I sighed as well.

She was alright.

Physically at least.

I looked over at Evelyn again. Even in distress, she looked like an angel. Dark brown waves of hair cascaded down her back. Her fair skin couldn't hide the rising blush on her cheeks. Such a pretty child. My great grand-daughter. I could almost see myself in her. The only question was- HOW is it possible? How can Alice be so sure that this girl in front of me was of my own blood? We had to know a lot now. With Danni's failing health, I didn't know what to do… I focused on Evelyn again. She was breathing heavily, silently counting with her fingers, trying to control her rage and frustration. It was just about the right kind of reaction. At least we hadn't told her about us being vampires. Yet. I don't know how she would have taken that…

It was exactly 6 days since Alice's vision. I was overwhelmed to hear that someone of my relation was still alive. That Danni, my baby sister, was alive. I felt guilty, as I hadn't tried to see Daniella in the past. Now withered and dying. I couldn't seem to forget her pale snowy face, how she was taking in ragged breaths and still consoling Evelyn. When Alice told us about the vision, Carlisle wanted to come immediately. But due to Bella's condition we didn't push forward the case. It was Edward, who read my thoughts and forced us to go.

We told Evelyn that Esme Frost when brought to the hospital was indeed alive. A kind doctor treated her and helped her out when she thought she couldn't face her family again. We were really trying to go with the truth, without the vampire part, I mean. We had to have a family connection with her, so I, Esme Cullen, was her aunt, grand-daughter of Esme Frost. She was having a really hard time digesting it all. Who wouldn't? After all new relations just don't spring up on you like that?

"So let me get this straight!" started Evelyn. She looked at me, "You are Esme Frost, I mean Granny's sister's granddaughter? Rigjht? That means.. uh… that you would be my …uh.."

"Aunt?" I supplied.

"Yeah… Aunt…" She said, not sounding sure at all. She looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here, discussing my relation to her. Definitely uncomfortable. I looked over at Carlisle with worry in my eyes. He smiled a small smile for, squeezing my hands before turning towards her again.

" Listen to me Evelyn. You don't have to decide on anything now. We told you because we thought you had a right to know. My wife has never had the opportunity to meet her family from this side. As much as this is a chance for her, it's a chance for you too. For Dannielle at least."

Evelyn looked at Carlisle for a long moment before exhaling.

She nodded.

A/N:

 _ **Hey hey hey! Look who's back! Hahaha... Welcome new readers and old ones and passer bys...  
Help yourself**_


End file.
